firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valdis
Type of Character Pretty much a really weak sub-boss when she is without any of her tamed dragons... She becomes increasingly more difficult with each dragon by her. Status Alive Threat Assessment Medium at best.... (based on old information) Appearance She is a green pikmin with a white flower. She wears what looks like a normal whip at her side. Her eyes are gray in color. Her skin is actually made out of tinier scales that if not looked at carefully would deceive the looker. She has multiple black burn marks across her body. She also carries a black flute with its end carved out to look like some sort of beast. She wears gauntlets and boots. She will always wear something over her head when she hears any pikmin coming. Powers She is a dragon tamer and almost all of her powers are related to that. She is skilled at using the whip. Her powers benefit any dragon that she tames. She can only have three dragons with her at any one time otherwise she gets drained quickly. She ain't much of a battler and always needs to have a dragon or two with her. She can understand the language spoken by dragons very well and seems to be pretty much an expert on them. She can last a long time without breathing if need be. Her senses are quite exceptional as she will be able to sense something coming before it even reaches her. She uses her flute to call one of her dragon friends. Each dragon friend has a different flute call tune. She does have one dragon that she can only summon through magic. Weaknesses She is very much weak to ice. She has other weaknesses but those have gone down over time due to being hurt by dragons so many times over the course of many years. She is also weak to earth but she has ways to get around being hit by her own weaknesses. She is not much of a battler and so she relies on her dragons while assisting them in any way possible. She is not entirely useless on her own though and can hold out against a much tougher opponent for a few minutes until one of her dragons arrive. Resistances She is very much resistant to water and electricity. She just survived in there until she became resistant to it. She is extremely resilient to pain. She is also resilient to sound attacks because of living with a bunch of very loud dragons in an enclosure can do that to ya. Immunities She is immune to fire, poison, acid, and being digested (she had the pleasure of being in a dragon's stomach more than just once). Personality She is very much apprehensive and does show some draconic qualities to her personality but not much. She likes being around dragons more than she does around being with pikmin. If a pikmin approaches her then gets very defensive. It’s entirely the opposite with dragons. She treats all dragons with the proper respect and those that she has tamed, she merely thinks of them as pals that she can rely on. She doesn't treat any dragon as a pet unless the dragon wants to be treated like one. She can be very weird at times. She will get very angry if anyone hurts a dragon whether wild or tame. History She was cloned from a single body that Keijo had specifically prepared for what he had planned to do. Her body at first didn't really have a soul because Keijo planned to use her body at some point. It wasn't until later that her body had gained a soul that she became active. Keijo ran countless tests on her and then determined that she had some unique abilities but was close to useless. He had brought in a few dragons from a few months before. He had healed these dragons from all of their fatal wounds and then placed them in the same containment room as Valdis. It wasn't too long until she actually tamed all of them but not before receiving multiple wounds from the dragons themselves. Keijo was amazed at this and ran more tests on her and determined that she wasn't useless. He looked at the dragons and then finally released them back into the world. He set free Valdis just a few minutes later. He had already studied all that he wanted on them along with Valdis. Themes Main: Detective Mario - Paper Mario Taming Dragons: Time to Recruit - Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis Battling without Dragons: Battle - Paper Mario: TTYD Battle with Dragons: Lava Piranha- Paper Mario Enraged Battle with Dragons: Hooktail/Gloomtail/Bonetail - Paper Mario: TTYD ??? Battle with Dragons: Crystal King Battle - Paper Mario Trivia This character was based off a variety of factors: #From the dragon tamer in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis #From the Dragon Drive show... #The whole thing about dragon riders from Warcraft 2... I won't be introducing this character anytime soon but I'm merely putting it up here for all to see for the time being. Tropes True Neutral, Friend to All Living Things (she may not like being around pikmin but she doesn't want harm to them), Super Senses, and... Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Tamers Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Keijo's Clones Category:Clones Category:Shadow Olimar23's Major Characters Category:Medium Level Threats